


Protecting You

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Romance, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is a new high school graudate. She was also promoted from Secretarial duties to an actual investigator at SPR. Mai has finally moved on from her liking Gene, Naru's dead twin brother. But has Gene moved on yet??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 01

Disclaimer: I do now own Ghost Hunt. Ghost Hunt is a product of Shiho Inada and Fuyumi Ono.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

**Protecting You**

**By Step of Faith**

 

-Mai’s POV-

 

Hello Everyone! I’m Mai Taniyama. I’m a recent high school graduate and also a full-time Ghost Hunter. Back when I was a first-year in high school, I met the most obnoxious and narcissistic man on the planet! That’s right, his name was Kazuya Shibuya. However, because of his narcissistic nature, I called him Naru for short. But it wasn’t until a couple of years ago that I found out Naru’s real identity. Doctor Oliver Davis, a famous person in the Paranormal Society. Naru also had a twin brother named Eugene Davis. Apparently Eugene was the one in my dreams whenever my latent powers kicks in. Eugene, or Gene for short, is already dead. When we were on a case, Naru finally found his brother’s body, and I found out for the first time that the person I was really in love with was not Naru, but his brother. It was a real shocker.

 

“Mai! Hurry up and put on some tea!” called my boss, Naru. Gee, isn’t he a grouchy one today.

 

I got up from my chair and proceeded into the kitchen. Along the way, I saw Lin coming from his office and heading towards Naru’s office door. Wow, not even a hello to me today, huh?

 

I readied the teapot and put on some boiling water. Then I scrounged around for some black tea that Naru likes. After an hour, I still haven’t found it.

 

“You have got to be kidding me! How can he expect me to make him tea when we don’t have any!” I yelled out in frustration. He’s going to have to make do with Green Tea today.

 

The water finally boiled and I put in the Green Tea powder. I stirred it and poured some into Naru’s teacup. I also brought a cup for myself as well. I dragged myself to Naru’s office.

 

As I made my way to Naru’s office, I still see Lin talking with Naru. Perhaps, now isn’t a good time. But, I would hate it if Naru yells at me saying his tea was cold.

 

I knocked on the door and then opened it. “I’ve got your tea Naru. Lin, would you like some as well?” I smiled and offered Lin the cup that I had poured for myself.

 

Naru takes hold of his cup and starts drinking. Lin blinked at me, and then he gave a slight nod. “Thank You.” Lin said. I was shocked. Lin actually took the offered cup and even said thank you. That’s a first.

 

“Mai, please call Yasuhara and tell him to meet us at the Tokyo Metropolitan Orphanage tomorrow at 5:00 pm.” Naru spoke as he was reading some material that Lin had most likely given him.

 

I nodded and headed back to my desk. Tokyo Metropolitan Orphanage, hmm... I remember staying at that place for a couple of years during middle school. I wonder what happened.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

-Author’s POV-

 

It was a little past four-thirty in the afternoon. Mai, Naru, and Lin were already at the orphanage. While they were waiting for Yasuhara to arrive, Mai and Naru made their way inside to talk to the clients.

 

“Good Evening. I am Kazuya Shibuya from Shibuya Psychic Research. May I speak with Matsuyama-san whom my co-worker has spoken with yesterday?” Naru introduced himself.

 

Mai’s face lit up. ‘Wow, Matsuyama-sensei is still here!’ Her inner thoughts squealed.

 

“Hello, I’m Toki Hanasuma. I’m one of the staff that works here. Unfortunately, Matsuyama-san is currently away at the moment. She will be back within thirty minutes though.” said the worker.

 

Naru nodded and glanced around the room. “Is there a room where we can set up base? I’d like to start moving my equipment in as soon as possible.”

 

The boy tilted his head. “Equipment? You mean, you need to bring in an actual psychologist chair?”

 

Mai planted her face to the ground. ‘Honestly, can someone be anymore dense?’ Mai thought.

 

“We, at Shibuya Psychic Research, are not psychologist. We are a paranormal group that investigates hauntings and whatnots.” Mai explained to Hanasuma.

 

“A Paranormal Group? Oh, you mean like Ghost Hunters?” the boy brightened.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. We’re like ghost hunters.” Mai, once again explained.

 

It was finally five o’clock and Yasuhara had just made it. Naru briefed Yasuhara of the case and then sent him away to collect some information. Matsuyama-san had finally returned to the orphanage.

 

“Oh, Hello. I’m very sorry. I had lost track of time when I was shopping. Please do come in.” Matsuyama greeted.

 

Mai, Naru, and Lin were taken into a small, vacant room.

 

“My name is Eriko Matsuyama. I’m the head of the orphanage. I hope that you will be able to help us with our problem.” Matsuyama explained.

 

Once again, Naru introduced himself. “I am Kazuya Shibuya, and these are my assistants, Koujo Lin and Mai Taniyama.” Lin and Mai both bowed.

 

Matsuyama’s face lit up. “Oh, Taniyama-san! It has been a while. Look at you dear, you’ve grown up into a fine young woman.”

 

Mai smiled and bowed once again. “Yes, Matsuyama-sensei. It has been awhile.”

 

Hanasuma brought in a few chairs. Mai and Naru sat down, while Lin opted to stand. Mai took out a big notepad, while Naru proceeded with the questioning.

 

“Now, I have come to an understanding that there has been a restless spirit here?” Naru questioned.

 

Matsuyama’s face became gloomy. “Yes.” She nodded. “It all started about a year ago. However, it wasn’t this intense before.”

 

Mai wrote on her notepad, and Naru nodded acknowledging the information.

 

“Can you please explain, with the best detail what has been going on.” Naru said.

 

“Well, about a year ago we had a child staying here while his parents were on an overseas trip. His name was Watanuki. However, he has never once acknowledged his name. Every time the other kids wanted to play with him, he never answered to his name. One day, he said that that wasn’t his name, and for us not to call him that anymore. After a few months nobody called him by Watanuki anymore, and none of the children wanted to play with him. His parents had finally come back home, and wanted to take him back. However, he didn’t want to go with them and claimed that they weren’t his parents. His father happened to have been from a family of priests and thought that maybe his son was possessed. He did some incantation and a big black mass just darted out of the child and up the stairs. Watanuki came to his senses and asked where he was. It seems that he was possessed the whole time he was here at the orphanage.” Matsuyama took a little break to drink water.

 

“Then about a month later, various children were being possessed and it kept up till this day. Also, sometimes the spirit itself plays pranks on the staff members here as well. A lot of things have happened here and a lot of parents don’t want to pick out a child from this orphanage anymore. They are afraid that they might be possessed. Please, Shibuya-san, help this children. Help this orphanage.” Matsuyama cried.

 

Mai had written everything down on her memo pad. Naru and Mai both stood up and bowed at Matsuyama.

 

“We will do what we can. For now, we would like to set up our equipment here and gather some data.” Naru explained.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

-Mai’s POV-

 

While it was still bright outside, we decided to tackle the upper levels of the orphanage first. Gathering measurements, temperatures, setting up cameras, etc...

 

“Whew, almost done.” I talked to myself.

 

-Tap, Tap-

 

I turned around. “I swore someone tapped on my shoulder.” I looked around the room. It still has the same layout as when I stayed in this room when I was younger. After not seeing anyone around, I went back to finishing my work.

 

-Tap, Tap-

 

I stopped my work once again. I looked over my shoulder, but there was no one there. I breathed in. “Okay, Mai... Get a hold of yourself! There isn’t anyone there!”

 

“There isn’t anyone where?” a voice called out from behind me. I screeched.

 

Standing behind me was that worker, Toki Hanasuma. “Ahh, Hanasuma. You startled me. Is there something I can do for you?” I smiled.

 

Hanasuma smiled back. “Nothing. I just came to see what you were doing.” He walked around the room.

 

“I heard you used to use this place before. So this means you’re an orphan as well?” He asked.

 

I nodded. “I wasn’t always an orphan, but I became one when I was in my 2nd year of middle school.” I explained.

 

Hanasuma walked towards the window. “I'm very sorry to hear that. I’m actually an orphan as well. My father died when I was six, and my mother committed suicide three years later. Ever since I was nine, I’ve been at this orphanage. I just graduated from high school, and I decided to help out here.”

 

I frowned. “I'm sorry to hear about your losses. Didn’t anyone want to adopt you? I mean, you being here for nine years, and not a single adoption?” I questioned.

 

Hanasuma frowned back. “Nope. Apparently, they weren’t looking for boys my age. They wanted boys that were younger, someone they can teach. Not someone who has already learned things. I wasn’t the only boy who was older. There was a boy who was already in his teens, and no one wanted to adopt him. As soon as he graduated from high school, he left the orphanage though.”

 

I sympathized. “I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could have done for you.”

 

Hanasuma turned around to face me with a very sad smile. “Even you, Taniyama-san, don’t remember me.”

 

I blinked, than tilted my head. “I know you? I know that I was staying here for a couple of years during my middle school term, but I don’t remember anyone by your name.”

 

He threw his fist at the wall. “How can you not remember me? I comforted you after you told me your parents were both gone. I sympathized with you because I knew the feeling! So how, how can you not remember me!?” He yelled out.

 

I took a step backwards.

 

“Taniyama, if you are done up here, please come back downstairs. Naru wants to speak with you about something.” Lin interjected.

 

I breathed a sigh of relief. I took one look back at Hanasuma, who still had an angry face plastered. I turned back around and headed down the stairs.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

-Author’s POV-

 

With his angry face still plastered, Hanasuma kicked the wall. He growled.

 

Before Lin followed Mai back down the stairs, he spoke to Hanasuma. “I do not know what your problem is with Taniyama, but please be aware that she is one of our employees and I will not tolerate anyone hurting her.”

 

Lin bowed and left.

 

Hanasuma was seething with rage. He couldn’t believe that Mai had forgotten him.

 

“Do you want to get revenge?” spoke an anonymous anomaly.

 

Hanasuma looked around him. He didn’t see anything. “Who the heck are you? I’m not gonna answer to someone I can’t see.”

 

The anomaly manifested itself. “I’ll help you exact revenge. Just let me borrow your body, and I can help you.”

 

“My body? What would you do with my body? Are you a ghost?”

 

“I am. I am a ghost of a rapist. I’ll make use of your body to help you get your revenge.” Said the ghost.

 

Hanasuma swatted at the mass. “I may be a jerk, and I may be angry at Taniyama. But I would never go as far as to take her virginity.”

 

“Then...you leave me with no other choice.” The voice hissed. The black mass swirled around Hanasuma and entered his body.

 

“Now... let me eat.” Hanasuma, I mean, the ghost grinned.

 

xox----xox

 

**To be continued...**

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Ending Notes -

 

Hello! So how was this first chapter? I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but as I kept writing it looked really too long to be a one-shot. I'll most likely split the story into two to three parts. Nothing more. No chapter titles. Please leave me your thoughts and reviews!! 


	2. Part 02

Disclaimer: I do now own Ghost Hunt. Ghost Hunt is a product of Shiho Inada and Fuyumi Ono.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

**Protecting You**

**By Step of Faith**

 

-Author’s POV-

 

Back downstairs...

 

Mai breathed another sigh of relief. ‘That was scary. I know I don’t remember him, but he didn’t have to yell at me like that.’  
  
 

“Mai, where are the readings?” Naru asked.

 

Mai searched around her person and found it. She handed over to Naru and decided to take a breath of fresh air. She leaned up against the orphanages’ building and closed her eyes.

 

-Flashback-

 

_“Everyone, please welcome Mai Taniyama to our family. She will be staying with us for the time being.” Matsuyama-sensei announced._

_The little children giggled and smiled. Some of the older children just nodded and went back to whatever they were doing._

_“Hi, my name is Toki Hanasuma. I’m also a middle school student.” A young boy spoke to Mai._

_Mai smiled. “Hi, I’m Mai Taniyama. I’m a 2 nd year middle school student. What about you?”_

_Hanasuma smiled. “I'm thirteen and also a 2 nd year student.”_

_“I’m thirteen also. I just lost my mother in an accident. I lost my father ages ago, back when I was still a child.” Mai explained._

_Hanasuma nodded. “I know what you are going through. I lost both of my parents at a really young age. I think we could become friends.” He smiled._

_Mai nodded. “Sure. I don’t mind making friends here. But I only plan to stay here until I start high school.”_

_“That’s fine. Until then, let’s be friends...”_

-Flashback End-

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

-Mai’s POV-

 

“Taniyama-san, Taniyama-san. Mai-san!” a yell broke through my reminiscing.

 

I opened my eyes to see Lin staring at me. “Oh, Lin. Is there something wrong?”

 

Lin remained silent. “Naru has been calling for you for sometime now. Please attend to him.”

 

I nodded, stood up and started heading back inside the building. Lin called out to me again.

 

“Taniyama-san, I’m not sure what happened between you and the boy, but if there is anything I can do, let me know.” Lin said.

 

I blinked, confused. “Thanks Lin. But you don’t have to worry about me.” I smiled at him.

 

Lin has really become friendlier over the course of two years. Before, he would give me the silent treatment, but after that case at the Mansion, he has definitely given me more respect.

 

-Author’s POV-

 

Lin stood in place and looked up at the second story window. The same window that Hanasuma was looking through before. Lin could feel that there was something wrong with this place. He couldn’t place a finger on it, but he could tell that something was going to happen.

 

“Naru, you wanted me for something?” Mai inquired, as she was putting on her indoor shoes.

 

Naru, with his solemn face, narrowed his eyes even more. “Mai, when something needs to be done. I expect it to be done. No more daydreaming. We need to start investigating.”

 

Mai drew a sign. ‘Man, Naru can sure be a spoil sport sometimes.’

 

-Mai’s POV-

 

Both Naru and I kept watch over the monitors that covered the entire building. Lin was at his station typing away at the notes and other items. Yasuhara had called around eleven and said that he wasn’t able to get enough research yet, and that he’d keep searching.

 

My eyes were starting to droop. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep watching the computer screens, but I can’t miss a single detail. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Naru fidgeting with a flashlight.

 

“Naru? Are you going to go upstairs to investigate?” I asked.

 

“I’m just making sure our equipment are in good condition. To be honest, this should be your job Mai, not mine.” Naru explained with a deadbeat tone.

 

I scrunched up my nose. Well, sorry mister narcissist, but I did check them. Yesterday!

 

I stood up and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Luckily, the kitchen actually had black tea, so Naru should be in a happier mood.

 

“Oh Mai, you don’t have to do that. I’ll do that for you. Today, you are our guest.” Matsuyama-san called from the doorway.

 

I smiled. “Oh, don’t worry Matsuyama-san. I’m happy to do this. Naru can be very picky with his tea.” I giggled.

 

Matsuyama-san also laughed. She smiled and started to bring out some plates. “I hope that you and your colleagues will be alright with Creamy Chicken with Rice. Most of the children here love it.”

 

I put down the teapot and brought my hands up. “No! You don’t have to do that! We’re perfectly fine. I can just buy some things at the convenience store nearby. So you don’t need to go out of your way to make us anything. Please, if anything, use the food to feed the children. Not us!” I practically begged.

 

Matsuyama-san looked troubled. “Well, I don’t think eating food from a convenience store is very healthy. Besides, I’ve bought enough for you three as well. So don’t worry about it! Hanasuma! Could you round up the children?”

 

Hanasuma came from upstairs. Somehow, he looked different. I just couldn’t quite put my finger on it. I went to talk to him.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

-Author’s POV-

 

“Hey, umm… Hanasuma?” Mai questioned.

 

Hanasuma turned around. “Yes? What is it that you want?” Hanasuma retorted.

 

Mai leaned against the kitchen wall. “Listen, I wanted to apologize for not remembering you sooner. Earlier, I fell into a daydream and I remembered about the time I met you. Of course, you were a lot younger than so I suppose your face changed a little bit.”

 

“Taniyama-san, regardless if you had remembered, I still feel that you neglected me over the years. Why haven’t you ever written back to this place? I mean, this was your home too!” Hanasuma spoke.

 

Mai got up from her place on the wall. “Of course I wrote! I wrote to Matsuyama-san for two years before I started getting busy. Besides, weren’t you the one who forgot me first!”

 

Mai put her hands on her mouth. “Oops!” Hanasuma looked confused.

 

“What do you mean? Why do you say that I forgot you?” Hanasuma cornered Mai.

 

“Uh, I was, um… I…” Mai stuttered, and ran out of the kitchen.

 

In her quick getaway from Hanasuma, Mai had forgotten about getting Naru tea. She let out a small sigh.

 

“Taniyama-san?” Lin asked from the base.

 

Mai looked up and faked a smile. “Don't worry. Everything’s fine! I just...forgot Naru’s tea. I’ll go back and get it.” Mai turned to go back and get it.

 

Lin put a hand on Mai’s shoulder. “Leave that to me. You go and help Naru out by watching the monitors.” Lin, with his forever frown on his face, said.

 

Mai stood there and looked up at Lin. She really didn’t want to believe that Lin could be so nice at times. She smiled, a true genuine smile and breathed out a quick, “Thank You.”

 

She turned and went to find Naru.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

-Lin’s POV-

 

As I watched Taniyama-san head back to Naru. I headed towards the kitchen to get Naru’s tea that Taniyama-san forgot.

 

No. Taniyama-san didn’t just forget the tea. She was running away from something, but from what? Was it that boy?

 

I searched the kitchen for Naru’s forgotten tea. I noticed that Matsuyama-san was not present in the kitchen, but that young boy was.

 

“Hanasuma-san, was it?” I questioned.

 

Looking up from what he was doing, he turned towards me. “Yes, that’s right. My name is Toki Hanasuma.”

 

I stepped towards him. “If I am not mistaken, you seem to have a very dark aura around you. Are you harboring any ill thoughts about Taniyama-san?” I inquired.

 

Hanasuma seemed to have stiffened. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Why should I have any ill thoughts about Taniyama-san? I may have been having some negative feelings towards her earlier, but I haven’t had any ill-natured thoughts.”

 

“Hmm. If that’s all it is, than so be it.” I said. I took Naru’s already cold tea, and left the kitchen.

 

-Author’s POV-

 

Back at the base...

 

Mai sat on one of the chairs near the monitors. Mai sighed. ‘Why couldn’t I just tell Hanasuma the truth? Maybe it’s my guilty conscious?’ thought Mai.

 

“Mai, don’t just sit down and close your eyes. Watch the screens.” Came the voice of Naru.

 

Mai straightened up in the chair. “Sorry your Royal Highness.” Mai replied sarcastically. 

 

Naru grunted. Naru’s eyes scanned the monitors. “Mai, what was the baseline temperature in the third room upstairs?”

 

Mai glanced over at the paperwork she worked on earlier. “The baseline reading said that the temperature was at 85 degrees Fahrenheit. Is something the matter?”

 

Naru narrowed his eyes at the screen. “Mai, let’s head up to that room. The camera is starting to fade out.”

 

Mai nodded and grabbed her gear.

 

-Mai’s POV-

 

Naru and I both headed up to the second floor to head to the room that was fluctuating. I’ll admit, I was bit a nervous, but it’s not something I haven’t done before, right?

 

I followed Naru into the room. A cold, very cold shiver crept up my spine. Never had a felt a room this cold, not even on previous cases!

 

“Hey Naru, the temperature seems to have dropped to 60 degrees Fahrenheit.” I said, shivering.

 

Naru took note of my body response and the temperature. I saw him take off his coat and passed it over to me. “I don’t need a sick assistant. Put it on.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh. I guess he does worry about me...sometimes.

 

I watched as Naru scanned the room with a thermo scan device. I’ve never seen his eyes so...serious before. Does it mean that whatever we could be dealing with here could very well be dangerous?

 

“Mai...Mai...Mai!” Naru yelled. I looked around me. I saw Naru outside of the room. “Mai, we’re leaving this room immediately.”

 

I nodded. I started to step outside of the room, however...

 

My world...faded to black.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

“Mai...Mai...” I heard a soft voice calling my name.

 

I pried my eyes open. When I turned my head, I saw Naru, no, wait...that wasn’t Naru.

 

My eyes snapped open wide. Gene!

 

I stood up hastily. As I stood up, I wobbled a bit. Gene gently caught me.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

 

I gaped at him. “Gene, weren’t you supposed to have already crossed over? Didn’t Naru find your body?” I questioned.

 

Gene smiled. “Yes, I’ve already crossed over. Thanks to you, and everyone else. However, now is not the time for that. You’re in danger, Mai.”

 

His smile had turned into a frown. I frowned as well. “What do you mean? Why am I in danger?”

 

He turned towards me and the pitch darkness turned into the very orphanage that I was in.

 

I looked around and I spotted Naru at the door to the room. He kept yelling for something. What was he yelling at or to?

 

I turned towards Gene. “What’s going on? Who is Naru yelling at?”

 

Gene spoke, “He’s yelling for you. Right now, he can’t see nor hear us.”

 

I nodded. I looked around again and noticed a very cloudy, a very dark cloud near the kitchen. “Hey Gene, what is that?”

 

Gene looked solemn. “That is what I came here for. Mai, that cloud is very dangerous to you. It is the spirit of a very dangerous, dangerous person. Right now, it has already taken possession over someone. If that spirit doesn’t leave his body soon, it’s possible that, that person’s regular spirit may be lost forever.”

 

I gasped. The body the spirit took over was none other than Hanasuma. I turned my head to face Gene.

 

“Why would it possess Hanasuma? He didn’t do anything wrong!” I exclaimed.

 

Gene put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. “That boy must have had some resentment towards you. Because of that the spirit must have been able to feed off his negativity and was able to possess him.”

 

“Mai, it is very dangerous for you. You should leave once you have waken up.” Gene told me.

 

I shook my head. “I can’t leave. I can’t just leave Naru and Lin. I also can’t leave Hanasuma in that state. I have to help him.” I explained.

 

Gene smiled. “Mai, you have always put other people above you.” Gene had said to me, all the while I started to see him fade away from my sight.

 

 

xox----xox

 

**To be continued...**

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Part 03

Disclaimer: I do now own Ghost Hunt. Ghost Hunt is a product of Shiho Inada and Fuyumi Ono.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

**Protecting You**

**By Step of Faith**

 

-Author’s POV-

 

“Mai...Mai...Mai!!” Naru kept yelling, while shaking the poor girl to death.

 

Mai’s eyes started to flutter open. Mai groaned. “Mmm...Naru?”

 

Naru’s face was so close to Mai’s that you could have sworn that they were about to kiss.

 

Naru noticed the distance and withdrew his face as soon as he realized that Mai was all right.

 

Naru straightened himself up and dusted off some dirt, he than proceeded to help Mai up from the floor by extending a hand to her.

 

Mai, confused by his kind gesture, graciously took his outreached hand and got up from the floor.

 

Naru stared at Mai. Mai could feel his intense glare on her and knew for sure that he was going to scold her for spacing out again. However, that didn’t happen.

 

Mai took a step back from Mai and turned around to head out the door. “Well? What happened? It’s not like you to just freeze up and fall over without something happening.” Naru asked.

 

Mai tensed up. How could she tell him that Gene had actually come to her? Naru would definitely think that Gene hasn’t crossed over yet.

 

Mai dusted off her pants. “Oh, it was the usual, you know? That latent sleeping powers of mine, someone came to me and said that I should be wary of Hanasuma, that’s all.”

 

Naru turned around to face Mai. “Was it Gene?” He asked abruptly.

 

Mai stiffened. ‘Had he already figured it out?’ She thought.

 

Naru turned back around. “By your actions, it would seem my assumption was correct. Just because he crossed over, doesn’t mean it’ll stop him from seeing you if it meant that you are in danger.” Naru said quietly.

 

Naru proceeded to head down the stairs. Mai got her act together and started heading after him.

 

“Now just a minute, Naru. Just because I said someone came to me, it doesn’t mean that it was him, you know?” Mai confronted Naru.

 

Naru paused in his step. “Of course it was him. He was the one you fell in love with, right?” Naru glanced at Mai with his ever-stoic face.

 

Mai froze. She had thought that this was over already. She had already gotten over the fact that the person she fell in love with was Eugene and not Naru. She also had resolved that the person she loved was already dead.

 

‘So why... Why does Naru have to rub it in so badly?!’ Mai thought. Mai’s patience was starting to ebb away. She felt herself shaking terribly.

 

“Why?” Mai asked. “Why do you always have to think like that?” Mai’s bangs covered her eyes, as she walked down the stairs unsteadily.

 

“Why do you always have to think like that?” Mai mumbled. “Was his presence always such an eyesore? Was he always someone that you couldn’t hold up to? Was he someone you never looked up to, but looked down on?” Mai started spewing questions out one after another.

 

Mai finally descended down the stairs and just has she was right near Naru, she briskly walked by him and said, “Were you always that jealous of him?”

 

Mai continued walking past Naru and back to the main base. Her bangs, which still covered her eyes, never swayed.

 

Mai sat down on one of the chairs facing the vast amount of computer and television screens. Although she may look like she was watching the screens, her eyes were looking down.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

-Back at Naru-

 

As Naru watched Mai walk down the stairs unsteadily and very clumsily, she kept spouting out words that, to someone like him, was just utter rubbish and not worth answering.

 

Naru kept his calm demeanor and didn’t bother about anything that Mai had said. That is, until he heard the last part when she had walked by him.

 

_‘Were you always that jealous of him?’_ Mai had said. At that point in time, Naru’s eyes surprisingly widened. Before he could retort to that last statement, Mai was already gone from his view.

 

Naru stood at the same place he was at, and remained standing there. Was he ever really jealous of his late brother? All Naru ever wanted to do was find out how his brother died and where his body was. It never occurred to him that he could be jealous of his brother in some type of way.

 

“Naru? Are you alright?” Lin questioned, as he was coming from the main base area.

 

“Lin. Was I ever,” Naru started. Lin looked at him questionably.

 

“Was I ever jealous of my brother?” Naru finished his question.

 

Lin looked quite startled by that question. It wasn’t something Naru would usually ask of him, and it concerned him.

 

“I believe that you and your late brother were never jealous of one another.” Lin stated.

 

Naru used that statement to answer his question and started to walk back to the main base, but it seemed Lin wasn’t done with his statement.

 

“Although the two of you weren’t the type to get jealous at each other. Somehow, the both of you seem to be jealous about one thing right now. Even if Eugene is no longer of this world, you still view him as a threat to you.” Lin finished his statement.

 

“So are you saying that there is something that is making me jealous of him? If that is so, what is this thing that I am jealous about?” Naru questioned. He never was one to question rationality, and he was never one to question about anything other than the paranormal.

 

Lin found this quite amusing. He had never seen Naru quite so fixated on a single thing, and that single thing was jealousy.

 

“Naru, when it comes to those type of questions. It is something that even I can’t answer. It is something that you must answer yourself. I do admit, that I find it rather amusing that you are asking a question that doesn’t have anything to do with this investigation.” Lin commented.

 

Naru flushed. “I see. I will be outside, Yasuhara should be making a return soon.”

 

Lin nodded and went back to the main base.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

-Mai’s POV-

 

Dark...Everything was so dark. My world...is dark. Am I dreaming again? Did I fall back asleep in the main base?

 

“Taniyama-san...Taniyama-san!” My mind was brought back to reality.

 

I turned my head to face the sound of my name. It was Lin. “Lin” I spoke.

 

Lin sat down in front of his computer.

 

For a while, everything was silent. The only thing you could hear was the sound of Lin typing away at his computer keyboard.

 

The first person to break the silence was Lin.

 

“Taniyama-san, did something happen between you and Naru earlier?” Lin inquired.

 

I stiffened. “It’s nothing. Just arguing with each other as usual.” I laughed it off.

 

Lin didn’t look convinced even though he doesn’t show it.

 

“What happened between you and Naru?” Lin asked in a more threatening tone.

 

I laughed again. “Like I said, it was just our normal arguments. It’s nothing to be worried about.” I stood up from the chair I was sitting at.

 

Lin could tell. I know he could tell. It’s as if being an onmyouji wasn't enough, he’s a mind reader too!

 

“Lin, does Naru...” I started. However, I had trouble trying to find the right words to finish my question.

 

Lin looked up at me. For some odd reason, it’s as if he was a computer himself and doing a data search on my own person.

 

“If you are asking if Naru is jealous of his brother, he never was. That is, until quite recently.” Lin answered me.

 

‘Ehh? Naru is jealous of his brother? Why now? Why when his brother is already dead?’ I thought.

 

I didn’t know what else to say. I didn’t know what TO say. Naru was jealous of his brother, but I don’t know why he is.

 

“Does Naru know why he is jealous?” I asked Lin.

 

Lin blankly stared at me. He didn’t answer me, just stared at me.

 

I tilted my head to the side. I was dumbfounded that Lin ignored my question, or maybe he was dumbfounded that I didn’t know the answer.

 

I backed away from Lin and went back to sit on the chair. I than noticed that I still had Naru’s coat that he had given me. I grabbed onto the coat and clutched it close to me.

 

Seriously, what am I doing? I’ve know that I’ve always been angry at Naru at times, and mostly it’s during investigations that has to do with investigations. Somehow, I got angry at Naru for something that doesn’t have anything to do with the paranormal, or does it?

 

I looked towards the main entrance where I could see Naru talking on the phone. Most likely, he was talking to Yasuhara, or maybe he was talking to Masako.

 

My chest hurt. I widened my eyes. ‘My chest hurts?’ I questioned myself.

 

Why was my chest hurting? Is it from the anger that I have just looking upon Naru? Was it because he could be talking to Masako on the phone?

 

I stood up quickly that the chair that I was sitting on fell over.

 

Lin had looked over in my direction. “Taniyama-san, is everything alright?”

 

I put on a smile and turned towards him. “Everything’s fine. I’m just a bit uneasy right now, and I’m going to go get a drink of water from the kitchen.” I said, and started heading towards the kitchen.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

-Author’s POV-

 

As Mai went into the kitchen, she noticed Hanasuma watching over a pot of what looked like curry.

 

“That smells really good. Mind if I chance taste test?” Mai asked.

 

Hanasuma, who was busy, jumped at the sound of Mai’s voice.

 

“Taniyama, you startled me. But sorry, you’ll have to wait till dinner to taste the curry.” Hanasuma stated.

 

Mai smiled. “Is Matsuyama-san back yet?”

 

Hanasuma replied, “She’s outside right now, tending to the garden out back. She said she wanted the place to look nice when the children who were sent to a different orphanage come back here.”

 

Mai had paused herself during her questioning. ‘That’s right. I didn’t see any children here when we came. Not to mention, the other staff members aren’t here either. It’s just Matsuyama-san and Hanasuma-san. Something just doesn’t sit right. If the problems were happening when the children were around, than...’

 

Mai’s thoughts were cut when a familiar voice cut through to her.

 

“Mai, get back to viewing the screens. You don’t have time to idly chit chat with others.” Naru’s ever-plain voice spoke to her.

 

Mai didn’t move. Mai stood where she was at, in mid-thought.

 

“Naru...” Mai started.

 

Naru turned towards Mai. He really found it annoying when she called his name, but never finishes her sentences.

 

“Why... why are we investigating when none of the children are around? The spirit possesses the children right? So then, shouldn’t the children be around so that we could witness this occurrence?” Mai started spewing out questions yet again.

 

Naru had his body completely turned towards Mai now. His facial features were now looking very serious.

 

“Also, why is Hanasuma-san and Matsuyama-san here? Shouldn’t we have had to question the other staff workers as well? Something isn’t right?” Mai kept talking.

 

Naru had started revel in his own mind as well. He widened his eyes.

 

“Mai, that’s enough. We can talk about this later when Yasuhara gets here. Right here, is not the place or time to talk about this.” Naru ordered.

 

However, Mai couldn’t stop rambling. She just couldn’t stop herself from talking and speaking her inner thoughts.

 

Naru had noticed that Hanasuma had started to look fidgety.

 

“Mai, let’s go.” Naru said in a very loud voice. He had grabbed onto Mai’s hand and led her out of the kitchen.

 

“No wait, Naru. Let me go!” Mai exclaimed. Mai’s eyes were so wide that it looked like she was possessed herself.

 

Naru didn’t stop walking. He continued until he was outside of the kitchen, past the main entrance, and into the main base camp.

 

Lin had noticed Naru’s and Mai’s entrance into the room. However, Lin also noticed Naru’s very serious facial features. To him, this was very serious.

 

“Naru, shall I go call Takigawa-san?” Lin asked.

 

Naru turned towards Lin. “Not just him, call for Matsuzaki-san, and John-san as well. We may very well be dealing with something more sinister than I thought.”

 

xox----xox

 

 

**To be continued...**

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
